


The After Party

by caz251



Series: Creepy Kooky Spooky...Torchwood [11]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Gwen Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened between Gwen and Rhys after they left the Addams' Family gathering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The After Party

**Author's Note:**

> : I don't own either the Addams Family or Torchwood, no matter how hard I wish it were so.

Gwen Cooper Williams was in pain, and it was all that little brats fault. She knew she had been right, it was dangerous to give a child weapons, but Rhys' idiotic family wouldn't believe her, and because they hadn't she'd ended up with a dagger in her foot. Her evening was supposed to have been a boring family gathering, after all as boring as Rhys' parents were she had expected the rest of the family have been the same. Boring wasn't how she would refer to them however; if she had to label them it would be as crazy, insane, mad, creepy and terrifying.

Her evening had been terrifying, and she now knew why Rhys' had only really introduced her to his parents before they had married and not to the rest of his family, if she had known she would not have married into that madhouse. They had been greeted at the door by a huge man who obviously had problems speaking English, then been pulled into conversation with a girl wearing a tarantula as a hair clip. The evening had descended from there into madness, and she knew that she and Rhys would have to have a rather long talk later, especially about his cooking. She had no idea that he had been feeding her meals made of things from a swamp, whatever he had been thinking she had no idea, she had to eat good food to help maintain her gorgeous figure.

She scowled at the nurse who was bandaging her foot, she wasn't being gentle about it at all. The nurse didn't seem put off by her scowl, in fact she just began to wrap the bandage even tighter in some for of petty revenge. Gwen couldn't believe it, she was the second in command of Torchwood she deserved some respect and some proper care. She didn't see why she even had to come to the hospital, Owen should have left the party to patch her up, it was his job to see to her health after all. It annoyed her how unconcerned her team had been about her, they should have been rushing around to make sure that she was alright and doing whatever she wished.

As glad as she was to be out of the hospital and at home she couldn't help but think that she may have to go back there with Rhys', if he didn't stop looking so glum she was sure to hit him with something. Sick of looking at him in a strop she spat out, "What is your problem?"

"My problem" Rhys started, "My problem Gwen was that I was enjoying myself before your stupid stunt. I was having a good time, spending time with people I haven't seen in years before I had to leave because of you."

Gwen just stared at him for a moment, how dare he speak to her in such a way, didn't he realise that she was superior to him in every way and he should treat her like a Princess. She would have to bring him down a peg or two at some point, but her foot hurt too much at the moment to do much. Instead she settled for making sure he saw things her way, "Rhys love, I know your scared, seeing me in danger does that to you, but there is no need to act this way."

Rhys shot her a venomous look, "Scared, why would I be scared, there was nothing dangerous there tonight, nothing at all. You only got hurt through stupidity."

Gwen bit back a sigh of frustration, the man really didn't understand the danger he had put her in tonight, but at least he was realising that his family allowing children weapons was stupidity. "I know that," Gwen said, "I told them that they shouldn't allow her a weapon, but none of them listened and I had to pay the price, I may never walk properly again."

"Their stupidity? No Gwen, I meant yours. What you did tonight was stupid, who on Earth startles someone juggling daggers. What happened to your foot was your own doing, and you will walk again, it was a clean cut and didn't touch any of your tendons or ligaments." Rhys bit out, annoyed that Gwen still didn't get it. Tonight should have been simple, him introducing the woman he had married to a large gathering of his family and making a good impression, but it appeared that Gwen was incapable of that.

Gwen spluttered, glaring at him from her spot on the couch, how dare he pin this all on her, she had never asked to be taken to see such a freak parade. And she certainly wasn't responsible for his families lack of manners, normalcy or the fact that they were lousy parents. "Just leave me alone. I don't want to be anywhere near you tonight, you obviously care nothing about me." She said, expecting him to immediately apologise for his actions and words and beg for forgiveness. Instead he stood, pulling the blanket off the back of the chair he had been sat on and threw it over her.

"I don't feel like being near you either." He said as he left the room for their bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

Gwen sat in shock, he hadn't apologised, he had just dismissed her and left for their comfortable bed. She thought about getting up and making him take the sofa, but the thought of putting weight, even as little weight as she carried, on her foot put her off. She stretched out further on the couch, huffing as she did so; nothing had gone her way tonight, nothing at all. She wasn't sure how she knew it, but she had a feeling that life was going to be different from now on, and she was sure that those freaks the Addams' had something to do with it. There was no way that Rhys would have treated her the way he had without their influence, so she would have to minimise it. He was her Rhys, not theirs; her marriage meant that he was loyal to her above his family. He'd said it himself in his vows; he would honour and obey her, now she was going to make sure that he did.


End file.
